Want and Need
by Shadowstar
Summary: What if you wanted Battousai to come, and you got Kenshin instead? [abandoned]
1. Default Chapter

Warning: mature subject matter ahead. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Various other people do. For a full list, check some other fanfic here.   
  
  


Kaoru had been in this... _hell_ for three full days now. 

She had been captured three days ago, and her captors had not given her a moment's peace: the continual beatings and rapes had already driven her mind into imaginings of what Kenshin would do to them when he found her.

"Battousai's woman," breathed the man atop her, using his vile tongue to trace a cross on her cheek. Thank god he wasn't trying to kiss her, because she didn't want to have to taste his putrid breath. They'd stopped using kisses to control her long ago when she'd finally managed to bite hard enough to sever the tip of one of their tongues. The blood had tasted so much better than the man's venomous self that she'd enjoyed herself for at least an hour. She understood now what Kenshin had meant about enjoying the smell of it. 

Now they just licked her, bit at her. Called her Kenshin's woman and shoved themselves in harder and faster. And she had begun to smile, after all the tears she had managed to shed. No more of those drops. Kamiya Kaoru was going to laugh and taste their drops of blood after Kenshin had killed them all.

Kaoru hoped that she'd be able to watch him sever the slimy, despicable heads from their bodies. She hoped that the Battousai would turn his sword and destroy them all for daring to even _think_ about touching his woman. She hoped that he would run his sakabatou straight through the man on top of her, letting his blood fall freely over her and washing the stench off, leaving her pristine and untouched by any living man.

These _fucking_ men would see the error of their ways too late. And Kamiya Kaoru would make sure to laugh at them.

**_snap_**

The door opened and the room became deathly silent except for the panting of the man who wasn't clever enough to get off of her. Her smiled broadened and she spit in his face.

_Kenshin was here._

And now that he was here, not even _one_ of these fucking bastards had a chance in hell of living. So Kaoru began to laugh as Kenshin started giving one of his speeches. He was going on and on about honor and decency and hostages. Kaoru was starting to get tired of waiting.

Just before she decided to interrupt his flowery speech, he suddenly yelled out, a frightening, intense _kiai_. The man above her went limp, and she pushed him away so that she could watch. All the others were on the ground already though.

Kenshin was panting, and put his sword away before turning and lifting Kaoru to her feet. His arms went around her, the fabric of both his gi and hakama floating around her as if trying to protect her from the very air. Kaoru looked up into his deep amethyst eyes and frowned in confusion.

_Where is Battousai?_ her mind questioned anxiously. _Where is the blood? When did he flick it off of his sword?_ She turned her face from his and looked around. _These men are not dead. There is no blood here._ But perhaps Kenshin had not killed them because she had been against killing and death in kenjutsu. 

_Things change._ She was allowed to want their deaths. So was he. 

"Kenshin, these men should be dead." Her voice was a whisper, worn hoarse from screaming. He shook his head. "I want them to be dead, Kenshin." He simply shook his head again, his arms tightening around her.

_He won't kill them. He won't kill them? Isn't he _angry_ at them for what they did to me? Doesn't he care _at all_?_

Kaoru's hands balled into fists. _How _dare_ he? Battousai didn't come for me! He didn't come, and now these men will be alive! Instead of Battousai, I get this man who won't kill them for me, who didn't make them fear him, who stands here holding me as if he has the _right_ to even touch me...! _She felt liquid fall onto her shoulder. _And now he has the _gall_ to _cry _for me?_

Kaoru clenched her teeth. Her broken arm was going to make this hard, but he wouldn't keep her from her vengeance. It was her _right_. It was her _fucking right_ to see these men dead! How_ dare he _stand there and cry?

She pushed herself free of him, and he looked down. "This lowly man... is so sorry, Kaoru-dono..." He pulled his gi off and held it out towards her. She took it, draping it on herself. He was still looking at the floor.

_He doesn't fucking care what I went through,_ Kaoru realized suddenly._ All he cares for is the fact that he's got one more thing he has to be sorry about. _She let out a breath and stared at him. _That's why the killer didn't want to come for me: he knows we're over anyways, thanks to what these fucking bastards did to me, so he doesn't even care enough to give me what I need from him._

She looked at the man who used to love her. "I need a few minutes alone, Kenshin." Even whispered, her tone was acidic.

"Ouside then, please, Kaoru-dono."

She shook her head. "I have to see if my kimono is here, and if it's still wearable." 

"No."

She looked at Kenshin. _Keeping me from what is rightfully mine? I will not allow it. What will Kenshin do, attack me? Even if he doesn't love me anymore, he won't attack me._

Kaoru turned away from him. "Then _you_ find it."

There was a long pause, but then she heard him start moving, and she crouched down beside one of the men. They'd all worn little daggers tied to their wrists. They'd made a big show of taking them off before they touched her, proving to her that she wouldn't be able to fight back effectively by taking one. She took one of them now, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Kenshin was not looking.

He wasn't.

_It is my right._ She held the dagger, annoyed that she could not exact her revenge with her dominant hand, and moved to the neck of the man who'd most recently touched her. She looked again to see if Kenshin had noticed what she was doing, but then she felt his warm hand cover her own.

"No," he said again, using his superior strength to pull the dagger away.

"It's my _right_, Kenshin." He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, tossing the weapon into the far corner of the room. "It's my right."

He stood, keeping his arms gently but firmly around her body. 

"Why couldn't he have come instead?" Kaoru asked quietly as Kenshin began to guide her backwards out of the room. "Don't you love me?"

"This lowly one's love for you... 'tis greater than you could believe in right now, I think."

"Why couldn't it have been him?"

She could hear the door being opened, and she was guided out into the sunlight. "Hey, Kenshin. Is missy okay?"

  
  
  


So should I continue this? I never really know until I get some feedback... I have some ideas, but... it's so hard for me to come up with plot, especially if I've decided on the critical moment... well, get back to me, FB type people... 


	2. Appearances

Kaoru finished changing into her own clothing, dropping Kenshin's gi into the dirt. _Pity it's not been raining. I'd like to drop this in the mud._ Her own clothing didn't fit very well without being able to bind her breasts properly. She couldn't tie her gi closed like this either.

Kaoru scowled. _He could have offered to help me dress properly, but _no_, he had to make sure no one came by and saw me. As if that matters anymore._ At least Kenshin had been thoughtful enough to have Sanosuke get her some clothing along with the police. Unfortunately, he'd seemed much more worried about the fact that she shouldn't be walking home dressed in _his gi_ than anything else.

It couldn't be helped though. She gave it one last glance before stalking back towards Kenshin and Sanosuke, feeling a small triumph as Kenshin's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Kaoru-dono has forgotten something. Come," he said quietly. "We will get my gi, and then we will go home." Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and motioned for Sanosuke to follow.

_And now he takes my hand? Why does guilt have to make him think he should show affection in front of others? _She shook her head as she followed along. _No, that's not it. He's making sure I don't run back there. It's all a show, to make it seem like he cares about me when in fact he cares more about the lives of those bastards..._

Kenshin picked up his gi, putting it on as though it hadn't just been sitting in the dirt. On him, it looked as though it had just been washed. He just looked calm and sedate, continuing to hold her hand in an odd sort of death-grip. _All about making sure I don't kill them. Damn him._

They continued walking in silence, Kaoru in between the two men, fuming at Kenshin. How could he just walk like this, pretending nothing had happened? People were staring at her along the streets. _Well of course they are. I'm dirty and bruised and bloody, and my hair is matted, and I'm wearing a gi that won't close properly... I probably look like some barbarian Kenshin and Sanosuke just captured._

She moved closer to Kenshin to hide herself. _At least no one will recognize me._ Kenshin kept his head high, not looking at her, but glancing at people every now and then. Whenever he looked at them, they were quick to look away from the trio.

After an interminable walk, they finally arrived at the dojo. "'Twould be a help if you'd close the door please, Sano." Kenshin kept her hand in his, then sat her down on the edge of the veranda. He took a comb out of his sleeve and began pulling at Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru didn't bother to argue. Sanosuke came and sat down beside her. "Did you get anything to eat while you were gone, missy?"

_Of course it's Sanosuke that would think to ask how I feel. Kenshin, how can you worry about my hair?_ "No. But I'm not really hungry." Sanosuke nodded. He looked really uncomfortable. "Maybe you should..." _Do something else? That's a pretty lousy thing to say, isn't it._

Kenshin seemed to be having trouble with a particularly bad section of hair, and pulled at it. "I am sorry if I hurt you, Kaoru-dono."

"Yeah." _Why the hell can't he be thinking about me?_ "Maybe you should ask Megumi to come here. Kenshin probably didn't do as good a job on setting my arm as a real doctor would do."

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, then nodded. "Sure, I guess." He stood up. "Well, I'll be back with the lady doctor in a bit then."

Kaoru nodded, coinciding with another tug from the comb. "Ow! Be more careful, Kenshin."

"I will try, Kaoru-dono." Sanosuke left, and Kenshin kept pulling the comb through her hair.

It started to become a repetitive pattern between them. Kenshin would try to pull the comb through. Kaoru would complain as he pulled too hard. Kenshin would apologize. Pull, complain, apologize.

He wasn't saying anything to her. _Even here, all alone, he's _ignoring_ me. After what I went through for something that had to do with _him_, he ignores me. What the hell is wrong with him? Couldn't he at least thank me for what I've done for him? Why is he just _ignoring_ me like this?_

At the next tug, Kaoru decided to break the pattern. "Aren't you going to talk to me?" she demanded.

"What would you like to talk about, Kaoru-dono?" His hands did not falter, and he continued combing.

"I don't know, the weather? What do you _think_?" Kaoru's good hand involuntarily balled up.

"Ah. Well, it is a very nice day today." He continued combing. "The sun is shining, and the temperature is nice."

She stared at the sky in disbelief. How could he talk about the weather and comb her hair? He acted as though nothing happened. As though she were simply having trouble with her hair.

He pulled again.

"Kenshin, I told you to be more careful! I'm already not feeling well, you know."

Kenshin sighed. "'Twill take patience to get the matting out of your hair, Kaoru-dono. Please be patient. This lowly one is doing the best that he can to cause you no further pain."

"The hell you are! You must be having fun with this, making me hurt even more. Does it make you happier than killing those men would have?"

"Kaoru-dono! That is not fair." He paused. "I swore an oath. You know that. There is _no_ pleasure in your pains." He continued his combing efforts. "Please be patient, and your hair will be unknotted. Once your hair has fewer knots, 'twill be possible to properly wash it."

"I don't care about my damned hair."

"This lowly one cares about Kaoru-dono, and that includes caring for her hair."

_Cares about me? He wants me to look the same so that when people see me, they won't know about what happened. He wants to pretend that it didn't happen. _ "Stop combing my hair."

"Kaoru-dono..." She heard him sigh. And he stopped. The comb was placed on the wooden floor with an audible _click_. "You must be tired. This can wait until after you've rested."

"I'm not tired. I just don't want you combing my hair." _Does he honestly think he can just make me look pretty and pretend it didn't happen? That I won't still want my revenge? Does he think I'll stop being angry with him if he can make me look like I did before?_

"'Tis too difficult for you to comb your own hair, Kaoru-dono." He put the comb back in her hair and pulled.

_I'm not going to let him make me look like before... I'm going to make sure he remembers it every time he sees me. And then he won't be able to just _bury_ it all in his damned mind. _"No!" Kaoru stood. The comb, still embedded in her hair, came with her.

"Kaoru-dono, please sit down."

"No! I'm not going to just do whatever you say. I'm not some _puppet_, you know."

"Kaoru-dono, if your hair is not combed, 'twill only worsen its condition."

"You only care about my damned hair!"

Kenshin shook his head. "This lowly one does not understand why Kaoru-dono is so angry about this."

Kaoru ground her teeth. _He doesn't understand?_ _Fine, I'll let him understand that I'm not going to let _anyone_ control me in _any_ way. And I am _not_ going to forget what's happened to me, and I am _not_ going to forget that Battousai didn't come and kill them all, and I am _not_ going to forget that he wouldn't even let _me_ kill them._ She walked into the kitchen.

"Kaoru-dono!" She grabbed a knife and ran away from him, putting the dinner table between them. Certainly he could catch her easily if he wanted to, so the fact that he hadn't was telling. _Oh, he'd like me to just disappear, wouldn't he? I bet he's hoping I'll plunge the knife into my neck. Well it's too late for that, I'm already dishonored, aren't I?_

"You want my hair, Kenshin? Fine, you can have it." She put the knife to her scalp and cut the hair off while he stared at her.

"Have you gone mad, Kaoru-dono? Stop that." He began walking around the table, and Kaoru walked too, still pulling the knife, cutting the lengths from her head. 

"Here, have my hair." She threw it towards him, and he leaped over the table, catching the knife in his hand and pulling it away, his face finally showing some emotion. _Anger. Well, at least he's feeling something of what I'm feeling._

"Why in the world would you do something like _this_?" He threw the knife down then ran his hands through the short hairs she had left. He shook his head. "Nevermind, I... We'll find you a wig."

"Can't you stop worrying about my _hair_?"

"Kaoru-dono, you can't walk outside like this."

"Why, would it embarrass you? Make you feel _guilty_? Fuck you, Kenshin, how dare you think only of what I look like!"

"Kaoru-dono has perhaps forgotten the imperial edict about the length of women's hair?" he asked through clenched teeth. "This lowly one has not. This lowly one would like to remind Kaoru-dono that he already feels guilt about what happened to you. Kaoru-dono was attacked for my sake, and this lowly one-"

"And now it's all about _you_! As though _my_ feelings don't count, as though it affects _you_ more than _me_? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Kenshin stared at her for a moment as though he were confused. Then, he took a deep breath and went back to his normal expressionless face. "Kaoru-dono is hurt. 'Tis understood that Kaoru-dono is having a difficult time. Please allow this lowly one to help you." He took her left hand gently in both his own, rubbing the top of it with his thumbs, and staring into her eyes with a forgiving look.

_ He thinks I'm the one who needs forgiveness? From _him?

"Hey, missy, Kenshin, we're here..."

Kenshin's eyes snapped to the door. "And you've brought extra company. What brings you here, Saitou?"

  
**Author's Notes**

1. In April, 1872, there was an actual law against women wearing short hair! I guess Tsubame might have had some trouble, hm... They said it again in November of the same year, passing a law on civil conduct in Tokyo that seems to have put women with short hair in the same class as people going naked and public peeing! 

lebleuphenix: Yeah, pretty much... I mean, I know _I_ would want them dead... As for Kenshin's PoV... I haven't ruled that out, but I'm not entirely sure where I'd go with that. 

Jin: What I'm thinking is that Kaoru is a bit out of her mind right now, but she'll emerge even stronger in her own beliefs... I always end up writing the ending scene and the beginning scenes first. It's all the stuff in between that makes me have difficulty. :( sigh 

Kard of Dark: glad you liked it :) Your review (being the third) made me continue... I hope it's okay... 

Shiomei: Yeah, I like darkfic a lot... And I _do_ want K angry with K... I'm a K&K fan... 

Please everyone, continue to support me with reviews! And if anyone has ideas for plot (or could help me with my own), or could be a beta-er for me (I just can't give this to my sister to beta), send me a note (ktatters.at.zerobyzero.ca) 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Never have, never will, cause people in America have already bought the rights. Besides, doujinshi get sold in Japan all the time, and no one sues them, right?

"I wouldn't have needed to visit if you and your woman hadn't left, Battousai."

Kenshin frowned and allowed his hand to drift towards his sword. _I've problems enough here, Saitou. _"If this lowly one had anything to say, 'twould have been said. And certainly any other police officer could have been sent."

"I'm not here to ask what _you_ think of anything, Battousai."

"And you will not be asking Kaoru." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"I'm here, you know," said Kaoru sullenly. "If he wants to talk to me, he can. You aren't my keeper, Kenshin." She walked around him to stare Saitou in the eyes.

Saitou looked at her with an almost curious glint at the back of his eyes. _The man is sadistic._ "She isn't well."

"Why don't we let Megumi decide that?" she challenged. "It's not as though you have some special magic that let's you see if I'm all right or not."

_I don't need any magic for that, Kaoru. _Kenshin swallowed his anger. _I _will not_ become angry with her. I will allow her what she wants, a second opinion. And then, I will throw Saitou out on his ear._ "As you wish, Kaoru-dono. Megumi-dono, would you please look at her? Tea would be nice for everyone. This lowly one trusts you will not bother Kaoru-dono while he is not here, Saitou."__

Kenshin smiled mildly at everyone and hurried himself into the kitchen, keeping his ears attuned to the other room. He busied himself with preparing the tea. _Kaoru should eat, as well. There should be some rice left from breakfast. Perhaps I can make a rice ball for her? She shouldn't be eating too much, if she hasn't eaten since she was taken. _

He frowned a bit angrily as he took the rice into his hands. _They should not have done that. She was a hostage, and you are not supposed to treat a hostage like that. _He didn't want to let her see the anger though. If she saw that he was angry, she'd think her current insane wish for her attackers to be dead was justified. _They've damaged her so badly. She was an innocent, unable to wish for someone's death. I don't know that she'll ever be able to hold her ideals the same way again._

The water started to boil, so Kenshin put the rice ball into its seaweed wrap and took it and the water back out to where Kaoru was. "'Tis a rice ball, Kaoru," he said with a smile, presenting it to her.

"I can see what it is. I told Sanosuke that I wasn't hungry. I guess you weren't listening." Her tone was full of spite.

"This lowly one was listening, Kaoru-dono, however..."

"You're going to eat it, Kaoru. Doctor's orders." Kaoru glared at Megumi but took the food, then a small bite. Kenshin nodded to Megumi in thanks. "Unfortunately, I can't say that Kaoru is too ill to speak with the police."

Kenshin smiled peacefully. _Lovely. Just what I wanted, a chance to supervise Saitou while he's doing his job with my family. _"This lowly one is happy that Kaoru-dono is well enough. Mightn't it be nice for Kaoru-dono to rest first, Megumi-dono?"

"She's already said that I'm fine, Kenshin. You can't change that just because you want to hide me away." She looked up at Saitou. "So what did you want to ask?" 

Saitou looked at Kenshin, then entered the house, kneeling in the place at the table across from Kaoru. "First, what did they do to you, Kamiya?"

"Dishonored me. Next question?" 

Saitou was looking at Kaoru the way he might look at an annoying little fly that had just landed on his noodles. Kaoru stared back at him, apparently unfazed. _Staring back at him like this, you'd think she wasn't at all afraid of him... Kaoru, unafraid of a killer like him? 'Twould indicate that she is unafraid of death... _

"Did they say who they were?"

Kenshin shook his head. There was no need to ask her extraneous questions! Saitou was doing it to make him upset, it was the only possible explanation. "They told _me_ who they were, Saitou." Kenshin stared at the man. "They challenged _me_, and the question is better suited to _me_ than to her."

"But he asked _me_." Kaoru turned her head to glare at Kenshin. "You shouldn't be interrupting me, Kenshin."

"Having troubles keeping your woman in line, Battousai?"

"I'm not his woman, or anyone else's." _Now who's interrupting other people's answers, Kaoru?_ "Was there anything else you wanted to ask, Saitou-san?"

Kenshin put on a beneficent smile and started pouring tea. _He's only asked three questions and already I want to kill him. _He poured some for Saitou, filling the cup completely. It certainly wouldn't be impossible for master swordsmen to drink out of a cup so full without spilling on themselves, but it would be difficult.

"Did they give you any messages, Kamiya?"

"Messages? No, why?" Kaoru asked, taking a sip of her tea. Kenshin watched Saitou take a bit of his own, one corner of his mouth jerking upwards as the other man spilled a drop on his uniform.

"Ah. I suppose it might have been coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Kenshin looked up at Saitou with a frown. There was no need to keep information quiet around his family. Besides, even if it were necessary, Sano would end up asking.

"Japan may be in need of your skills."

Kenshin took a slow, deep breath. _This was done to keep me with her then? So that she would be broken, and I might think twice before leaving her._ "'Tis just so, then," he breathed. "And what does Japan need me for, Saitou?"

Saitou shrugged. "Another set of warriors intending to destroy the government. Your group made that a popular way to get out of troubles, apparently."

"And it's led by...?"

"One from the shogunate's side this time."

Kenshin nodded. "If Japan needs me, I will do what I must." He glanced at Kaoru. _I cannot allow anyone to control me through her. If I do it once, they will know that they have me, and she will be nothing more than a pawn to be stolen and damaged when they need me incapacitated._

"If you want to leave, then just leave, Kenshin." Kaoru turned her head. "No one's stopping you. I'm _definitely_ not going to stop you."

Saitou glanced at her sharply. "Little girl, even if you were not brought up in the Tokugawa era, you are still the daughter of a samurai. If you would behave as a proper samurai woman instead of some merchant girl, you would be much better off."

"There _is_ no caste system anymore, and the merchants are doing way better than anyone else. Fuck you."

Saitou stared at her for a moment, and Kenshin's hand found itself on his sword hilt. After almost a minute, Saitou stood, releasing the tension. "Perhaps you were right about her state after all. Good day."

The group watched as Saitou left. 

As soon as he was out the door, Megumi let out a breath. "Kaoru, I thought he was going to kill you for that! What were you _thinking_?"

"Hmph. He wouldn't have killed me. Kenshin's better than him, and Kenshin doesn't like seeing anyone die. Right, Kenshin?" She put on a not-so-sweet looking smile and directed it at him. Kenshin sighed inaudibly and Kaoru turned to Megumi and Sano. "So how do you like my new hairstyle, Megumi-san?"

"Kaoru-dono, 'tis time for you to rest." _Not time for you to discuss your foolish choice to get rid of your hair._

"No, Kaoru needs to bathe first. The rest will do her no good if her wounds get infected." Megumi stood. "I'll help her out. Why don't you start the fire, Ken-san?"

"All right. But then, she should sleep."

"Don't I get any say in this? This is _me_ you're talking to. I don't just follow orders like I'm some... student. Hey, where's Yahiko?"

"Oh, the kid? He's been staying at the Akabeko. Kenshin told him to get out or something, cause he was going nuts worrying about you. I think I'll get going too. You're safe, sorta, so I can get back to my gambling, right Kenshin?"

"If you insist, Sano." Kenshin waved to his friend who was already out the door. "This lowly one will start the fire for the bath now. 'Twill be ready shortly."

Author's Notes

1. Well I gave you Kenshin's POV... did you like it? Did it work out to show why he's been doing what he's been doing?

2. Was Kaoru too rude to Saitou? I hope that didn't play out too badly... I just didn't have the heart to do it from her perspective though. It's hard to make yourself stay in anger-mode to write her... I keep wanting to write a scene where Kenshin's all completely sweet when it's not what should happen, just to make Kaoru feel better...

3. Onigiri (rice balls) can be made simply, with salt water and nori (sea weed)! Isn't Japanese cooking fun? And you can apparently buy them all over Japan, in packages that look like they're for cheese...

Jin Ð oh, I'm K&K all the way! I like cannon pairings... besides, the only non-cannon I've ever considered in RK was Saitou and Kaoru, and that was just to be perverse. 

Kard of Dark Ð ha. I don't think she wants a wig. No one even mentioned it until she said something about it... I guess it would have been rude to interrupt Saitou...

Lebleuphoenix Ð well... I mean, I partly wrote this in response to how everyone always has Kenshin become Battousai at the slightest provocation... For goodness' sake, he spent 10 years out there learning to control himself. Becoming Battousai twice in the series is a LOT, why is it that some people have Kaoru get KISSED and he's all ready to kill something? He's a practiced study in control in the manga, a perfect samurai gentleman, keeping his emotions to himself. Er... sorry, I went a bit long on that one...

Please everyone, remember to encourage me with reviews! I'm not trying to hold anyone hostage for reviews, but I know me... I've got a ton of things to do, the more reviews I have, the more it's an obligation instead of "Oh, damn, I've gotta get that next chapter out sometime soon!" See you on the next chapter!


	4. Blood and Water

Disclaimer: Don't own. Probably don't want to own. Can you imagine the hassles I might go through trying to get people to stop harassing me if this were cannon? They'd kill me!

The water was too cold for Kaoru's taste right now. The air was even colder. No matter that the water was being heated for her bath; the water being used to wash her right now was far too cold. 

And Kaoru knew that she was a complete mess. Even with her hair cut off, it was still matted and dirty. Megumi had helped her with cleaning her arm, but Kaoru was uncomfortable letting the older woman help with anything else. So now, Megumi sat staring at her, apparently assessing the damages that had been done, while Kaoru cleaned herself with near torturously slow speeds.

"Let me wash your hair at least, Kaoru." Kaoru shook her head. She just wasn't happy enough about her hair to let someone else touch it. "It will make things go more quickly. I'm sure a country girl like you would rather be in the warm bath water than out here. A quick rinse won't do, either, so just let me help you."

"Fine, Megumi, if you really feel like it."

"Good. You're taking too long at this, and I need to get back to the clinic after I make sure none of your injuries will be infected." The doctor stood and walked behind Kaoru, rinsing her hair with soap. "Should I be thankful that you're treating me better than Ken-san?"

"Let's not talk about him."

"Hmm. I was just wondering if maybe you don't like him anymore? I'll take him if you don't want him, you know!" Megumi started laughing.

"If you want a guy who won't fight for you, you can have him." Megumi stopped laughing. "He doesn't care about any of us, you know. It's all an act. I don't know, maybe he did care once, but he definitely doesn't now. I bet it's just so he can stay here."

"Kaoru, he can hear you. You're being cruel." Kaoru shook her head. Megumi didn't understand. He'd betrayed her. He didn't deserve kindness. "Things might look different after some rest, little raccoon. And if you're so nasty to him, you'll regret it."

"I will not." 

"Saitou was right then, wasn't he? You're acting like a little brat." Megumi took some of the water from the bath and dumped it over Kaoru's hair. "You aren't the only one in the world to ever have been hurt." Kaoru sputtered a bit, getting the water and soap out of her mouth, rubbing at her eyes. "And you certainly aren't the last."

"Saitou was right? Saitou and Kenshin are just the same. Both of them, living in a different era, expecting people around them to do the same. Kenshin goes on about how he's protecting the Meiji era, but it's all just so many words to him. He said he'd protect me, once, and look what happened, Megumi! He didn't even punish the people who did this. What right does he have to protect this era?"

"Because he isn't perfect, you're willing to speak so viciously of him?" Megumi walked around to Kaoru's front, staring into her eyes. "Are you perfect then, Kaoru?"

Kaoru frowned and looked away. _I'm not perfect, but Kenshin is... He's supposed to be... not perfect. _"But he is perfect, isn't he? Wouldn't break his vow because he's so perfect."

"Would you love him more for breaking his word? Would you love him for making sure you could never trust him?"

Kaoru sighed. _I can't answer that... Could I trust him if he couldn't keep his word to himself? _Kaoru shook her head. _No, no, that isn't right. _"I can't trust him now either, Megumi."

Megumi nodded. "Looks like you've gotten everything. Let me see the rest of you." Kaoru looked up blankly at Megumi. "Between your legs. So I can see if there's an injury."

Kaoru blushed. "I'm just sore there." Megumi tilted, then shook her head. Kaoru sighed, then opened her legs a little.

Megumi peered down. "All right then." Megumi stood. "There aren't any obvious injuries that I can do anything about. I'll send some medicines over for you to take after you've rested. Take your bath, then rest. Understood?"

Kaoru nodded. She felt very tired all of a sudden, but wanted the bath. A nice long soak would make her feel much better. She watched Megumi leave, then tested the water. It seemed warm enough.

She got in and forced her muscles to relax. Relaxation was the _key_ to a good bath. Well, that and warm water. It didn't feel so cold right now. It was warm in the bath. As warm as her bed on a cold morning. As warm as good tea on a winter night. Relaxing, warm thoughts filled her mind.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. It wasn't long before she heard the sounds of conversation on the other side of the wall. It might not be her business to listen, but still, she wasn't about to ignore a conversation about her.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean what she says." Megumi sounded like she was trying to console Kenshin. Kaoru shook her head. Of course Megumi would try that. She didn't really understand, after all, and she was in love with Kenshin. _Maybe I should tell her that she can have him? I shouldn't have him anymore. He's perfect, I'm not anymore..._

"This lowly one knows. Kaoru-dono is unwell. When she is better, she will not think such things. For now though..." _For now though, he's going to try to think of me? I don't want him doing this for me. And it has to be just what he's saying to Megumi. Maybe it's to discourage her? He's never liked her the way she likes him..._

"Just be there for her, I suppose. It's a hard, for a woman." Kaoru snorted. Obvious Megumi.

"Will she... might they have impregnated her?" Kaoru held her breath. She really hadn't thought of that possibility. _I haven't really thought about much, have I..._

"It's possible. One of the medicines I give will be to keep that from happening, but these things aren't always successful. I've only really read of them; most people don't want to _stop_ themselves from having children, after all." _No, most people go to the doctor to ensure that they _do_ have children._

"'Tis no common situation, this." Kenshin paused. "Kaoru-dono is a strong woman, though. She will recover." _He has so much faith in me now, does he?_

"With _your_ help, Ken-san. If you leave her now, she might not." _Thank you, Megumi, for having so _little _faith in me. You think I need Kenshin to get better? I don't._

Kenshin sighed. "This lowly one does not want to leave, however, if Japan is in need, he cannot simply ignore that need." _If Kenshin wants to go, I _will_ not be following him to Kyoto or wherever else he has to go. _

"She needs you too." _I do not._

"'Tis understood... You should go back to the clinic, Megumi-dono. Please be careful on the way."

"See you then, Ken-san."

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes. _Kenshin has more faith in me than Megumi, doesn't he... Maybe he _does_ still care. _She smoothed the water around listlessly. Did it really matter if he cared? Did she even _want _him to care? No matter what else, he hadn't killed those men, and she didn't want to forgive him for that. At least, not yet.

She was so _tired_ now, though. It was as though the anger had been sustaining her all this time, and now all she wanted to do was sleep. The water and relaxation had helped her sore muscles and bruises. The cuts and scrapes were beginning to really ache at the heat. Her private areas felt swollen, like they were in some old pornographic wood carving.

She stood up and got out of the bath, grabbing her yukata and tying it as best she could. "Kenshin? I'm done in here." Much as she might enjoy watching him do the extra work for no reason, she couldn't justify wasting the wood.

"Do you need any help, Kaoru-dono?" he called. She frowned. That had come from just outside the door. That meant he'd already stopped stoking the fire. What was he doing, waiting for her to come out?

She slid the door open. "No. I don't need your help."

Kenshin nodded. "Will you go to bed?"

Kaoru looked at him and considered saying no, just to see what he'd do, but she decided against it. She was too tired to have an argument. "I guess."

He smiled gently, then put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards her room. She pulled away uncomfortably. "What are you doing, Kenshin?"

He looked at her apologetically. "This lowly one is sorry if he offended you, Kaoru-dono. He only wishes your happiness."

"So you say."

"Kaoru-dono, please..."

"Oh never mind. I just want to go to sleep now..." Kenshin nodded and walked her to her room.

"Kaoro-dono, this lowly one wishes to ask a favor of you."

She shook her head. "I don't feel like giving you any favors right now, Kenshin."

"Please allow me to remain in your room while you are resting."

"Why?"

"'Tis something this lowly one needs right now. And if Kaoru-dono should have a nightmare, this lowly one will be there to remind her that she is not alone."

Kaoru sighed. She didn't particularly want him there, but... well, she was probably going to dream of them, after being hurt for so long. And if Kenshin were there, she could easily ask him to get something if she needed it. Like if she needed to have a glass of water, or if she woke suddenly hungry, she wouldn't have to search for him or even get it herself.

It was just practical, wasn't it?

"All right."

Kenshin smiled as though she'd just told him she was happy with his unilateral decision to allow the bastards to live. She walked into her room. He followed, closing the door behind him.

She lay down under her covers while he sat down, his sakabatou leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

And waited. And waited.

"I can't sleep like this!" She sat up and looked at him. "You'll have to leave."

Kenshin stared inwards for a moment, then looked back at her. "Are you thinking of them? This lowly one knows that this is difficult for you. You are a very strong woman, but there is no weakness in crying here with me."

"I cried enough before. I never want to taste my tears again. I wanted to taste their blood." She scowled at him. "But _no_, you wouldn't let that happen."

"Blood? You want to taste blood?" Kenshin shook his head. "Would that make you happy, Kaoru?"

"Yes! I want their blood! I want to see them dead!"

"You cannot have their blood. You cannot see them dead. But if you need to taste bloodÑ" Kenshin pulled his sword from its sheath and made a small cut on his thumb. "You can taste mine."

Author's Notes

Geez, that last one was short! It seemed long when I was writing it with Word, but when I posted it, it was just so darn short! I hope this one seems like a proper length.

And thank you once again for making this an obligation! It's good for me. Keeps me from working on business reports...

Fabi-chan - sorry, for some reason, I didn't get a notification on your review last time, didn't mean to ignore you. Happy ending? Hm... I think so, because unhappy endings are much harder to write properly.

Shiomei - soon enough? Hey I don't think I'm doing too badly on this, especially considering I don't have a full blown plot to work from. I don't tend to be long enough though...

Lebleuphenix - Kenshin IS very sweet...

Cdkobasiuk - Megumi and Sano's POV? Well, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not as close to those characters, plus they're really just supporting the story...

Jin - AFAIK, yes

Kard of Dark - ahh, good, as long as that came through

Shunu No Miko - Kenshin's mean? I've gotta figure out what her reaction to that last statement is going to be... I don't think she'd kick anyone out though. She's just not that kind of character.


	5. Demands

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't wanna own it. It would be bad for me to own it, cause I'd have let NW choose the meaner ending and keep focus instead of losing it just to make a happy boy's comic ending. 

Kenshin watched as Kaoru stared at the blood, uncertainty in her every movement. He'd gone a little too far, perhaps. _I think this is better than the anger. Putting her far enough off-balance might allow her to struggle her way back to her normal self._

She was fidgeting, her eyes darting to his face and rapidly away again. Her hands had balled up in her blankets. She was starting to shake, ever so slightly. Kenshin smiled slightly. A release of tears would be good for her. It certainly wasn't healthy for her to internalize the pain.

Kenshin inched forward, letting his blood hold her attention. When he was close enough that he could put his arms around her, he stopped moving and put his thumb to her lips. "Is this what you want, Kaoru-dono?" 

Kaoru stared at him, trembling. Then her eyes narrowed. _Damnit. _He'd wrongly estimated how far to push her. Kenshin braced himself for the punch she was about to deliver. His own eyes widened as she took his thumb in her mouth. 

She met his eyes, and he could see the anger she was trying to hide under a half-lidded mask of lust. She started moving her tongue around his thumb, taking the blood off. She leaned into him, moving her hand towards his crotch. He caught her wrist. With such a look in her eyes, he wasn't about to let her hands go anywhere near there.

"What are you doing, Kaoru-dono?"

She let his thumb out of her mouth to answer. "Aren't we playing, Kenshin? You play with my feelings, and I play with yours. You offer me your blood, but you don't mean anything by it. All just in the hopes that I'll tell you I'm sorry, so we can go back to where we were." She put her other arm around his shoulder, wincing slightly. "Or would you rather go forward?"

He shook his head uncertainly. _What is she trying to say? I'm not playing with her feelings, and I'm not trying to make her "go back to where we were," I'm just trying to help her be well. _"Kaoru-dono..."

"Shh." She pushed the blankets aside with her legs, then curled her entire body around him. "I get to talk right now." Kenshin took a breath, then nodded slowly. He pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. If she was going to behave erratically, at least she should be warm.

"Talk then, Kaoru-dono," he whispered back to her.

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and it joined the other around his neck. "Maybe I don't want to talk." She pulled herself even closer. Her lips touched his and parted slightly to let her tongue poke at him. Her eyes closed and she pressed her face to his, opening his mouth with hers.

Kenshin followed her lead. _This is a very awkward position. If I push her away, she'll say I don't want her and become upset. If I respond in kind, she'll see me as just like the men who hurt her. _He didn't know what to do about this. He hadn't really anticipated her crawling all over him, kissing him like this, so soon after what had happened. She wasn't healed yet. This couldn't be good for her.

"Do you like me, Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded. "Then put your arms around me." Kenshin did as she said. She nuzzled his face, her cheek to his scar. Her short, nearly-dry hair smelled sweeter than he would have thought. "Tell me you love me, Kenshin." A request? No, Ôtwas a demand. He swallowed.

"I love you, Kaoru-dono."

"Prove it." She pulled back, her eyes still closed. "Kiss me."

This wasn't right. Kenshin could feel something wrong with the whole situation, but he felt powerless in it. How could he respond without hurting her? He leaned forward, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"No, Kenshin, not like that. Take their taste away, Kenshin."

_Wouldn't water do the same job, Kaoru?_ He leaned towards her again, his mouth brushing hers. He opened their mouths together, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it and teased it further in. He closed his eyes as their tongues played in her mouth.

When her teeth suddenly clamped down, it came as far too much of a shock. Kenshin's eyes opened to Kaoru's angry glare. He tried to pull away, but she just held onto him, her reaction to let her good hand harden. Her nails almost pierced his gi. 

He pushed the pain out of his mind and he drew her closer. He was a bit relieved as her fingers relaxed along with her teeth. He withdrew himself from her mouth, but she followed into his. He allowed her to do as she wished. Pushing her away might hurt her, and she had certainly been hurt enough recently. His pain would fade, unless he pushed her away and hurt her.

After almost a minute of this, she finally pulled away. Kenshin could see tears pooling in her eyes. "Don't you play games with _me_, Kenshin. Don't offer me your blood unless you're willing to give me all of it, however _I _want it. Don't tell me that you love me when you can't stand the sight of me."

Her head fell onto his shoulder. "I won't let you hurt me. I won't let you." He rubbed her back, his own eyes filling with tears.

She thought he would hurt her? _She thinks I lied to her. _Kenshin pushed the tears away. It was for _her_ to let the pain come out, not for him to wallow in self-inflicted sadness. "This lowly one did not lie to you, Kaoru-dono. But he _is_ afraid for you."

Her shoulders were shaking, but it was from laughter, not tears. "Afraid _for_ me? Maybe you should be afraid _of_ me instead."

"Because you will hurt me, Kaoru-dono?" She nodded, her face still on his shoulder, looking away. "Do not worry about hurting me. You must care for yourself." _And while you do that, I hope you will not be biting me._

Kaoru mumbled something before her breathing began to steady. He waited motionless as it slowed, until she was peacefully asleep, then carefully laid her down onto her futon. 

He leaned back against the wall and tried to ignore the throbbing in his mouth. It was his own fault anyways.

***

Sleep hadn't improved Kaoru's disposition. She slept the rest of the day as well as all through the night, but the next morning found her just as surly and unreasonable as the day before. She was only barely speaking with him the next day: only if she wanted something from him would she say a word. 

He'd given her Megumi's teas in the morning. He'd cooked breakfast for her, helped her with a morning bath, and cleaned the dojo while she'd watched. He'd done the laundry, and even allowed her to help him with lunch. For her part, Kaoru had demanded everything from him. First, she'd wanted a sponge cake, next it was chocolate, then she was asking for mochi. The requests had continued throughout the day.

By the time late afternoon came, Kenshin was dead tired of having to say "no" to every little whim she dreamed up. She wasn't fit to go outside right now, and he sure as _hell_ wasn't going to leave her alone so that some sick bastard could take her again and do what they'd done to her. Not for some damned _dessert_ at any rate.

"I want a coffee, Kenshin!"

"This lowly one already told you no, Kaoru-dono. Please stop asking him, because he really needs to make your dinner." 

"I don't want dinner, I want coffee with sugar and cream. If you don't go get it for me, I'll go get it myself!"

_Get it herself? Well that's a new tactic, but she is _not_ leaving this house. _"You are not going anywhere if this lowly one does not accompany you, and this lowly one is far too busy to take you." 

She turned and walked away from him, stamping her feet on the wooden flooring. When he heard the sound of her shoes on the path to the gate, he stopped his chopping abruptly, put the knife down and used his speed to intercept her. "This lowly one told you, you are not going out!"

"Some lowly man told me something, but I just realized that I don't have to listen to a word he says, since he isn't my keeper, so I am going to go _right now _to get a coffee from the Akabeko. Maybe I'll stay there for dinner, too."

"Kaoru-dono is unwell, Kaoru-dono is _not_ going anywhere, and this lowly one will not allow her to ignore him!" He'd had enough. _No more of this. Just because she was injured does not give her the right to do this to me. Or to herself. She has no right to endanger herself, nor to hurt herself. _

"I said I'm going!" She tried to push past him, but in her current physical state that was an impossibility.

"And _I _said that you are _not_." Kenshin put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around forcibly. Kaoru yelped and he removed his hands as though he'd been burned. "I haven't hurt you, have I?" he asked in alarm. Kaoru's breathing grew heavier as she stood unmoving. "Kaoru-dono?"

"I? Oh, so now you come. Now, when it's too late." 

Author's Notes

Well, it wasn't going to keep going, but it was too short. So this is kinda like two chapters in one. Kinda. Hope you all liked it... ff.net's been a bit weird to me lately though, not letting me reload and so on.

Lebleuphenix: Another review that wasn't sent to me... Wonder why? Anyhow... Yep, Kenshin is wonderful, isn't he?

Jin: Well, I haven't done extensive plotting, so the characters will pretty much be free to choose whatever they want. That's why, "as far as I know." The dang speeches? Well... I think those are used a bit too much. I'm trying NOT to be too cliche. Glad Megumi was IC, I'm not too sure about her.

Fabi-chan: Yeah, isn't he? **Gag! **Good thing I'm not diabetic! ;)

Camila: Um... well, while it had vampire potential, that's not really where I'm going. The blood was really supposed to be sort of symbolic, like "I'll give anything for you, even my blood and my life, if it'll make you happier." (Hmph, he just won't go back on his vow.) 

Kind of Dark: As I said above, not going to go vampire... Still, it should be a recurring theme...

Remember everyone, obligations are good! (even when ff.net won't let me on for a whole day)


	6. Colored Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Do I? If I own them, please tell me. I hope I don't own them, since if I do then I guess they're not in character.

Kaoru stood there, her body shaking in anger. He was so late! Coming now, when it would be impossible to go back and kill them, it was unfair. 

_Does it matter if he's late? _The moments passed slowly between them, neither one daring to speak. "You're here. I guess that's what counts." Kaoru took a deep breath. She heard him behind her, not saying a word, just breathing in and out. "I can't stand being near the wanderer right now. I want to be with you, Battousai."

"Don't say that," he said quickly but quietly. "The legendary name is unnecessary and dangerous." He paused before letting out a small puff of air. "Did the wanderer hurt you?"

"No. He just makes me feel uncomfortable. Like he's judging me," she said quietly. _He wants me to be who I was, doesn't want to see who I might be or who I might have to become. I'm not sure I can be the same Kamiya Kaoru he knew._ "You wouldn't judge me, would you?" she asked hopefully. He put his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He sighed and shook his head. "I knew you would understand."

"No one said anything about understanding. I won't judge you, but I don't understand how you've let yourself be put on this path." His voice seemed very stiff as he spoke to her, stiff and pained.

"I thought you'd understand..." _How could I expect him to understand? He's never... no, that's not fair to him. He's felt powerless before, and he used it to transform himself into a better person. What am I doing but bringing myself to be who he was then? He probably hates me for that._

"YouÉ you are a representation of what I want the world to be." Kenshin's voice still sounded so sad. Wistful, almost. "I love you because of that; I love you despite that. Kamiya Kasshin is about not killing your enemies. I don't understand losing your... your essence."

She took a shuddering breath. He _had_ to understand! It wasn't fair for him to be judging her just as harshly as the wanderer. It had to be possible to make him see that the world would be better off without those men. "If you'd come and killed them, then-" 

"Then you'd be worse off, having wished for and received their deaths." He shook his head. "No. I _will_ _not_ allow blood to stain your hands."

"You could have done it _for_ me. Taking the blood on your own hands so that I wouldn't have to have any on my own." She looked at her hands. They were so very pale...

"It doesn't work that way. The blood always seeps into everything around it." Regret weighed heavily in his voice. His arms tightened around her. "Even if it _did_ work that way, would you curse me with more deaths to carry? Do you hate me so?"

"I hate _them_, not you." 

"And that is why we cannot kill them. I know it's hard."

Kaoru looked down at the ground. _That isn't true. It can't be. Why should the Battousai speak as though he were tired of death? He was willing to kill for me when Jinei attacked me. He was willing to kill for Tomoe. _"If it were Tomoe, would you have killed them?" He was silent and unmoving. It spoke volumes: He would have killed for her in an instant. He'd probably even kill for her memory. The silence hung over them both for many moments before Kaoru spoke again. "It's because you love her more than me."

"No." He spoke very softly, almost as though he were once again the lost near-child the other woman had married and turned into a man. "The woman she was would not have been compromised by it. Were I to do it for you, I would destroy your spirit."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"It means... I had _already_ destroyed her spirit. I would just as soon notdestroy the happiness of both my loves."

"Do I seem _happy_ to you?" She spat the words out.

"You are not happy." His arms dropped away and she rubbed at the cold spots they left in their wake. "But you will be. Eventually."

She shook her head. _I don't think I will be happy again. _"What will I do, Kenshin? If I can't take up my sword without wishing them dead... should I stop practicing kendo?"

"Without a pure mind and heart, you cannot possibly hope to succeed in it. Without the philosophy behind it, your kendo style is simply a poor murdering technique. Is that the legacy your father left you?"

It was too cruel. Vicious words, thrown at her by a murderer without the ability to understand Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, meant to hurt. _But they're true._ No matter that they were spoken so harshly, so unkindly, they were true words that she _could not_ deny. Especially since they came from a killer.

Kaoru felt a tear fall from her eye and raised her hand to brush it away. Her hand was caught by the Battousai, his eyes closed against her pain. He pulled her to himself, one hand on the back of her head, guiding her to rest on his shoulder.

"You've made me cry... Why did you do that?"

"Give me your tears, Kaoru-dono. Give me your sadness, and let me free you from it." 

"You're so selfish. You want my tears, but you won't even look at me." His eyes stayed closed, but a smile came to his face.

"What difference would it make? I can see you even more clearly without my sight clouding my vision."

"Oh?" That was a strange thing to say. "And what do you see, with your eyes closed like that?"

"I see a woman who is afraid. I see a woman who is very unsure of herself. I see a woman who is more than strong enough to conquer all the troubles that life could send her, yet who can't believe she has that strength. How is it that you see me, Kaoru-dono?"

She sighed. "That's not exactly an easy question. I mean, there's you, and then there's _him_. But you're both sort of the same, aren't you?"

"How do you see _him_ then?"

"He's strong. He's... honorable. A man of his words and convictions."

"I am not all those things?" She glared at him and sniffed. He was amused, was he?

"Geez, if you want to make this difficult for me..." He smiled, but said nothing. "Well you're like that too. Except that you... you aren't against killing for the principle of being against killing. You get angry, and sad. I don't think the other you really _gets_ angry. He can do anything... well, I guess you can too, right?"

"I'm perfect, am I?" he sounded quite amused at that.

"_He_ is. You never seemed so perfect."

He nodded and gently stroked her head. "You are a wonderful person, Kaoru-dono. But the best judge of character you are not. No person is perfect."

"You think so? Then what fault could he possibly have? He's kept his word and protected others for all these years. I couldn't even keep myself protected."

"He didn't adequately protect you, now did he? His word wasn't kept with you."

"But that wasn't his fault!"

"Ah. I think I finally understand," he said quietly. "It was yours."

"Who else's could it be? I'm the assistant master here. I'm not some girl who knows nothing of fighting. I'm not some child who should need protection. I'm Kamiya Kaoru, the teacher of Kamiya Kasshin! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"'Twasn't your fault, Kaoru-dono." _'Twasn't? _Kaoru's body went cold. "The fault lies entirely with the people who committed the crime." _'Twasn't?_ "Please believe me."

Kaoru pulled away. "I want to see your eyes... I want to see that _you_ really believe what you're saying."

Kenshin's hands took hers, and he opened his _fucking purple eyes._

Authors notes

Did I trick you all into thinking it was really Battousai? I hope so! Bet he sounded a bit OOC, and you were all about to write saying "But Battousai doesn't sound like that!" That was really fun to write, knowing the punchline!

Question: Should I go for short chapters that get posted really quickly (like it is now) or would everyone rather I make longer chapters and take a week to write them? No, I can't write longer chapters in a day or two... :)

Mireiyu: Glad you like it

Kard of Dark: Look I spelled it right this time! ...so sorry about that... don't know what I was thinking last time. As for the comment... heh heh heh...

lebleuphenix: well, I think subconsciously, _yes_ she's been trying get Battousai out by attacking Kenshin. Consciously, no. As for who's going to win... well, it's not about who wins and loses, right? Kenshin wants her to feel better, he's really not _trying_ to play any games. 

I am sad, only 3 reviews... but then, it's like there's been barely anyone on ff.net for 2 days... I don't get it, by now my story should have been on page 3... is everyone else having the problem I was having for a few days?


	7. Eating Out

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Thank you.

Kenshin stood with his hands on Kaoru's hand and his heart in his throat. She was looking at him with such anger in her eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her, only to get her to open up to him a bit. And she had, though what she'd said about the wanderer and the killer had not given him much hope.

But she'd thought she was speaking to the Battousai. He should have told her that she wasn't, but he'd been too afraid that she wouldn't open up to him. Now, he was left dealing with the emotional aftermath of what he'd done.

She was quivering with rage. _How do I fix this...?_ Well, there was a chance she would accept his sincerest apologies, wasn't there? He fell to his knees, his face to the floor but his hands not leaving hers.

"'Twould seem there is much for me to apologize for, Kaoru-dono. This lowly man is very, very sorry for deceiving you. 'Twas the wrong thing to do, and this lowly one begs your forgiveness."

Kaoru snatched her hand away, but Kenshin didn't dare to look up at her. He would be able to sense it if she moved away, after all. She wasn't moving, and that was the best he could hope for right now.

In actual fact, of course, Kaoru _was_ moving. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was looking around the yard, probably trying to spy a bokken she could use with her left hand. _That_ at least she was unlikely to find, as Kenshin had spent a large part of her absence cleaning. It had calmed him down. The clean yard was unlikely to bring _her_ to a state of peace.

There was a rush of air, a crumpling of fabric, and Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru crumpled into a ball, sobbing. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She threw her answer and her arm at him in the manner of a small child: bluster and tears, but no true substance or weight behind any of it.

In fact, Kenshin recognized it as the response of the child that really didn't mean what they said. The only problem was that Kaoru was an adult. Pulling her into a comforting hug might not really be what she wanted. Worse, she might decide to take it as some sort of sexual advance._ I can't hurt her again today_.

Kenshin watched her in indecision while she sobbed.

He was saved from the choice as Sanosuke threw open the gates. Kaoru looked up, the tears still on her face. "I... uh... thought someone was hurt. I was just walking by and all. I guess I should get going-"

"Wait!" Kaoru dried the tears off with the edge of her sleeve, then rose to her feet quickly and ran to take Sanosuke's hand. "Let's go to the Akabeko. I want to get out of here for a while."

"Sure. Long as you're paying, eh, Kenshin?" Kenshin smiled. Sanosuke knew exactly how to diffuse a situation, especially when he wasn't trying. 

"I'm paying. Kenshin already started making dinner here, so I'm sure he doesn't want to come." Kenshin looked at Kaoru in confusion. Had he not made it clear to her that he was not about to let her go anywhere by herself? It wasn't precisely by herself with Sano, nagged a small part of his mind. Still, he was going back on his decision to keep her indoors, the least she could do was to _not_ try to exclude him.

"Kaoru-dono, this lowly one will come with you."

Kaoru sighed over-dramatically. "Fine, fine. You can come if you want." She shook her head. "But I don't see why I have to pay for you both. Isn't it enough to take one guy out at a time?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go, eh, missy? I mean, I'm sure you'd rather spend your time with Kenshin than me." Kaoru shook her head and took one of his hands.

"Right now, I want to be with you," she said brightly. "I suppose Yahiko will be working now, won't he? I'll get to see someone who really missed me! That will be nice, don't you think?"

Kenshin shook his head and took her other hand. It was quite clear she would have pulled it away, except that this was her broken one. It would have hurt her to pull it away, so she tolerated his deliberately delicate hold on her.

"Everyone missed you, Kaoru-dono. Let us go." He smiled and led Kaoru and Sanosuke out of the house, pausing to close the gate.

They walked slowly enough. Everyone around seemed to be staring at Kaoru. Kenshin sighed inwardly. He couldn't simply give all of them a warning glance. It was natural that they'd be curious about her new appearance. People around Tokyo were used to seeing her as the invulnerable kenjutsu instructor. 

They'd probably start talking about her now. _More than before, that is._ They'd say whatever had happened was her own fault for living with that wanderer who seemed to get into so many fights. Or they might say that these were the sort of hurts that happened to women who went around with swords instead of tending to a proper woman's goals.

The way that many of the leaders of the Meiji era saw it, a woman should be a man's friend. To most of these regular folk, she should be good at cooking and cleaning. A woman _should_ be like Kaoru though: a partner for one's life. 

They'd stolen her away from Kenshin. Stolen his Kaoru, and he'd taken back this new girl with Kaoru's face but none of his Kaoru's spirit. _No, that isn't true. This _is_ Kaoru. She's just hurt. Very badly. I mustn't feel angry with her. I must support her however I can._

_No matter what she's doing._ He frowned as he glanced over at Kaoru. Leaning on Sanosuke. Pulling her kimono up just a little too high off of the ground. Was she trying to make him jealous?

It didn't matter much. Kenshin knew he could trust Sano to not respond to anything from Kaoru. Just as Sano knew that if he did, Kenshin would hit the younger man so hard he wouldn't wake up for a week.

"Kenshin!" He looked over at Kaoru.

"Oro?"

"Geez, you aren't listening at all. I don't know why I bother saying anything at all to you!"

"Hey, c'mon, missy. He hangs off your every word most of the time. A couple minutes ain't gonna hurt you."

She glared at Sanosuke for a few seconds, then turned back to Kenshin. "As I was _saying_... Do you think it's too much to have three deserts?" 

He smiled. "Ah... Kaoru-dono, it is a bit much." She frowned angrily. "But I'm sure that Kaoru-dono will be all right with three," Kenshin added quickly. He totaled up the money he should have in his wallet. It would be enough, as long as she didn't order anything exorbitantly expensive.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, which was just as well for Kenshin. He needed to spend the time musing over what to do about Kaoru if he needed to fight another set of battles. 

He couldn't leave her like this. She would be easy prey for anyone who wanted to harm her. All the same, he couldn't give in to an attack on hostages. It would only leave people with the impression that he was easily controlled through his family. Neither option would do.

Kenshin could not stay, but mayhaps someone else could? 

Sanosuke wouldn't agree to stay with her. Or rather, the younger man might agree, but his mind wouldn't be on protecting Kaoru but on battles for which he couldn't change the outcomes. 

Yahiko might agree as well, and Kenshin knew the boy's mind would be on protecting Kaoru. He had already proved that he could hold his own in the fight against the Ten Swords. Unfortunately, Kaoru had done just as well in that fight, and had managed to be hurt in this latest attack.

Leaving her with one of them would not work well. There was another option though. Saitou.

Saitou had a wife. He somehow kept her safe while he was away doing his duty around Japan. If his secret was simply to remain unknown... No, that wouldn't have worked against Shishio. He must have had some other technique for protecting his family. If Kenshin could convince Saitou to bring Kaoru into the same protection as his own family was under, Kenshin could fight whatever battles he needed to fight without worrying about her.

_It might work out, if I can trust Saitou with her._ _Can I do that?_ A better question: even if he could, would Kaoru agree? Probably not.

By the time they arrived at the Akabeko, Kenshin had resolved to ask Kaoru what she would want to do if he had to fight again. It might be best to wait until after dinner though. He had no wish to fight with her in public, and he could easily see her fighting him on any decision, even if the two of them were making it together.

------

"Tae!" Kaoru let go of Sanosuke's hand to wave at the owner of the Akabeko happily. Kenshin's hand stayed firmly attached to her own, so she wasn't able to run the last few steps to the restaurant.

Still, she was happier than she'd been in a while, at least on the surface. On the inside, she was still very angry at Kenshin's deception, but she wasn't going to show that to anyone.

She'd decided she wasn't going to burden anyone else with the knowledge of what had happened. Sanosuke knew, and Megumi, and Kenshin perforce, but certainly no one else needed to know. 

Anyhow, Tae was a bit of a gossip. If Kaoru told her, the news would be around town in an instant. Then Megumi really _would_ be right when she said Kaoru would never find anyone to marry.

"Kaoru! Oh, what happened to your hair? And your arm? You look awful!"

Kaoru smiled. "Well, I had a bit of an accident while I was practicing my kendou. I'll feel better soon. My hair though... well, I cut it! Maybe I cut too much. What do you think?"

"You cut so much, Kaoru..," Tae looked around a little nervously. "You know, this place is law abiding, Kaoru, and... Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, they'd forgive you, I'm sure. They forgive Kenshin his sword, after all."

"Tae! You worry too much. Anyways, the three of us are here for dinner."

Tae smiled. "Of course you are. Come on, now, follow me."

The group followed and Tae seated them at the normal table. Kaoru leaned towards Sanosuke and watched Kenshin suppress a frown. _I'll show him. If he can trick me by pretending to be something he's not, I'll _show_ him pretense. _

"So, Sanosuke," she said with an uncertain smile. "How have you been?"

"Ah, you know, missy. Just been hanging around my place."

"Gambling and drinking, you mean."

"Eh... yeah. I guess."

"Did you win any money?"

"Nah. My luck's been bad lately. Could be worse, though, I could have Kenshin's luck, eh buddy? You've got all that skill, but none of it translates to useful things, like gambling."

Kenshin smiled. "Sano, you know I don't like gambling."

"Well _I _do. Why don't you take _me_ gambling with you, Sanosuke? I bet I'd be _much_ better at it than Kenshin. I'm always lucky at games of chance!" Kaoru smiled and moved closer to Sanosuke.

"Yeah. Well. I dunno that you'd fit in with us, missy."

"Eh? What do you mean, I wouldn't fit in? I can fit in anywhere, Sanosuke!"

"Come on, missy! You can't even handle a bit of sake, you could never handle being with us guys."

"Nor should you want to, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin looked slightly concerned. "'Tisn't necessary to supplement your earnings with Sanosuke's gambling. This lowly one knows that we will be able to get by."

Slight concern wasn't what she was after. Kaoru ignored Kenshin. "I can _too_ handle sake!" Sanosuke laughed, while Kenshin shook his head and smiled. She narrowed her eyes. _I'll show them I can drink sake, just as much as either of them could._

Yahiko had come to give them their food. "Yahiko!"

"Kaoru! Are you okay? Can we start practicing again tomorrow? Can I come back to-"

"Yahiko," interrupted Kenshin. "Kaoru-dono is not ready to start practicing yet." He motioned towards her arm. "You'll have to work on your own for now."

"Aww."

Kaoru smiled. "Don't worry, I can still teach you even if I'm not up to hitting you with a bokken. Just take it as a small reprieve. Now, in the meantime, we need some sake."

"No we don't," said Kenshin quickly. Sanosuke looked away. _Not comfortable with his hosts arguing, I'd guess._

"Yes, we do, Kenshin. So, Yahiko, you bring us some sake, and the shabushabu, and also I want mochi and sponge cake and coffee later. Okay?"

"If you eat all that, you'll get so fat, _ugly!_" Kenshin gave Yahiko a warning glance, but Kaoru just narrowed her eyes and stood up, pulling at Yahiko's gi.

"You know, I'm going to remember that for the next time we can train together..." Yahiko smirked, so Kaoru gave him a really sweet smile. "Or I could just take Tsubame out to talk to her about the time..."

"You better not, ugly!" Kaoru let go of him.

"Then you'd better not forget any part of my order, Yahiko-chan!" Yahiko ran off to get the order, while Kaoru sat back down and smiled in satisfaction.

Kenshin smiled at her, obviously pleased. "You seem very well to be out. This lowly one is sorry he didn't offer to bring you here before. 'Tis a refreshing change to see Kaoru-dono's smile."

Kaoru scowled at him. He was not supposed to be smiling. When Yahiko brought the sake, she grabbed it and guzzled it down. 

The meal itself was a lot of fun. She kept moving herself closer to Sanosuke. She'd 'mistakenly' touched his hand several times as they were cooking the beef. Kenshin had frowned each time. It only encouraged her, and she let her sleeves drag against Sanosuke's arms. 

By the time Yahiko brought the mochi over, Kaoru was having a great time, doing or saying something slightly suggestive and watching as Kenshin got more annoyed.

They left after the mochi. Kaoru couldn't quite remember having had the sponge cake or the coffee, but Sanosuke had assured her she'd had them. She leaned a bit on him as the three of them walked home.

When they got back to the dojo, Sanosuke tried to leave, so Kaoru tripped, falling onto him. "Sanosuke, you can't leave! I need you..."

"Hey, missy, come on..."

She kissed him square on the lips. "I need you to stay, Sanosuke."

"Told ya you couldn't hold alcohol, missy, but you didn't want to believe me." He laughed. Kenshin pulled Kaoru off of Sanosuke. He was certainly not laughing. 

"Kaoru-dono, 'tis very late. This lowly one thinks 'tis time for Sano to go home, and for you to sleep."

"I'll sleep with Sanosuke! You go sleep somewhere else." Kenshin raised his eyebrow, while Sanosuke laughed. _They just think I'm drunk. _"I'm not drunk, you know."

"No? Then you're acting like-" Kenshin cut himself off. "Kaoru-dono, let's go to bed now."

"You think you're sleeping with me? No way, Kenshin! Sanosuke, help me! He wouldn't leave my room yesterday, and I'm scared of him!"

"Good bye, Sanosuke. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Sanosuke turned and started walking away. "Hey, Kenshin," he called over his shoulder, "Be careful of her. Her temper's even worse when she's drunk."

Kenshin said nothing, but pulled Kaoru into a position where it would be difficult for her to get away. He moved them inside and closed and locked the gate. "Let go of me," said Kaoru irritably.

"Not yet." 

He held her tightly and brought her into her room, placing her in the middle of her futon. Kenshin stared at her, unmoving, his mouth set in a contemplative frown. 

_What is he _looking_ for? _Kaoru scowled. _If he's got something to say, he'd better just say it. Otherwise, I should throw him out of my room._

"Kaoru-dono, what do you want this lowly one to do?"

"I want you to leave." _Stupid man. _

He stared at her. "I don't think you do, in the long term."

"I just meant leaving my room."

He nodded slowly. "Would you like to marry me?"

"You think I can't get anyone else. Well, Sanosuke was pretty interested, and if you didn't keep frowning at it, he might have-"

"I know that Sano was not interested when you started pushing yourself on him. I also know that many men would have been. I do not wish for you to be pushing yourself on other men."

"What a romantic proposal." She crossed her arms.

"You said earlier that you thought I was perfect. That I feel no emotions and that the killer is the one who feels. This is incorrect. An assassin cannot have feelings." He shook his head. "Kaoru-dono, I love you. I am angry about what happened. You made me jealous of Sanosuke. If that is what you wanted, you succeeded."

"What I wanted?" She shrugged. "I don't know what I want right now." She closed her mouth and looked away. _Where did that come from? I know exactly what I want. I want him to go away and leave me _alone_._

"I understand." Kenshin took Kaoru's hand. "Do you want me to stay outside?"

"Yes." Kenshin stood and slid the door open. "No!" He turned back. "Don't go." Her voice sounded young, even to her.

He closed the door and knelt down near her, turning to look at the wall. "You should change, Kaoru-dono. I will remain here while you sleep."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded and kissed her hand. 

Author's notes

SOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I had a whole bunch of assignments to do. I've tried to compensate by writing something longer.

Lebleuphenix - thanks... yeah, I doubt it's so easy to let things get resolved... Lucky Kenshin was saved by Sano showing up...

Kard of Dark - yes, it was him all along... 

Jin Ð hm... well, I'd have gone longer, but... as I said, this is already overdue! :)

Small Lady Ð Yep, that's my take on it... badness...

Ann Ð okay! Short chapter here... As for whether Kaoru will forgive Kenshin... YEP! :)

Cdkobasiuk Ð thanks for the reviews!

Kathy Ð I'm glad you think the characterization is right. I figured, Kaoru's not the kind to be a crying girl about things, but you _can't_ go through something like that and _not_ be changed... thanks for coming out of lurkerdom!

Venus Smurf - Woooooowwwwww! You reviewed everything! Even the Reboot one... Thanks for that, and I liked hearing your views as the story has progressed... Don't worry, I'm not too hurt at the number of responses... this chapter just took a lot longer to write... :) I'd review some of yours, but I really can't read the Sailor Moon stuff anymore... I wrote one in that fandom once, though I forgot the password to the account... Do an RK, so I can review you! :)


	8. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Good thing too, since I likely still wouldn't have finished the series...

Kaoru's breaths were rhythmic, and the quiet stillness of the night lasted forever. The tired former assassin watched her all through the night, trying to decide what to do.

From last night, it now seemed obvious that she was unable to make her own decisions. It was just as obvious that she wasn't about to let him decide things for her. 

By the time the sun had risen, he still had no more idea of how to handle her than he'd had during the dinner at the Akabeko. He didn't know what she wanted; _she_ didn't know what she wanted.

If only the two of them could talk without her anger getting in the way! _Without her constantly asking for revenge, we might actually get somewhere. Things are so strained between us, and I don't know how to make them right._

Kenshin spent his time pondering how best to begin a conversation with his Kaoru. Words of love hadn't worked, though in truth, she'd been drunk. Trying to treat her as he'd treated her before had just made her complain that he was ignoring what had happened. If only he knew where to start!__

It was almost anticlimactic when Saitou appeared before Kaoru had woken. Kenshin rose, careful not to disturb his sleeping lady-love, and went to meet the wolf in the main courtyard.

"You look unwell, Battousai."

Kenshin resisted the urge to purse his lips, but couldn't help the clipped tone in his response. "You had a reason for coming here, wolf of Mibu? Unless you came to check on this lowly man's health."

"The government needs you."

Kenshin nodded, and Saitou turned. Kenshin sighed briefly and made his decision. "Saitou."

"Something you needed?" He took a long puff on his cigarette.

"Your own family is kept safe?"

"Of course they are. I do not allow my wife the foolishness of a dojo near a main road in Tokyo."

Kenshin frowned. He could hardly fault the logic, yet... "Good wives, good mothers." It was a new phrase, but he'd heard the emperor himself had been a proponent of it.

"Hardly applies, Battousai. She is neither your wife nor the mother of your children." He took another drag. "Is that all?"

"No." Kenshin frowned. Asking a favor of a former enemy... It was humiliating! "This lowly one was hoping that perhaps Kaoru might stay with your family."

"With mine?" Saitou shook his head and turned around. "Presumptuous. I could arrange to have her set up in a local jail cell. Police protection, and she would be unable to follow you."

Kenshin shook his head, a slightly angry scowl appearing on his face. "That would _not_ be proper accommodations for-"

"Battousai. I hardly see a reason to discuss this. Your woman followed you to Kyoto, against your wishes. Unless you are willing to chain her somewhere, she will follow you again."

"She will not." Kenshin almost surprised himself with the strength and anger in his voice. _I usually don't speak with such convictions unless I am fighting. But perhaps this is a fight, more important than the ones I've fought with my sword? I cannot leave Kaoru unprotected. I may not enjoy Saitou's company, but he is more honorable than any of the men in the government._

Saitou blew out a breath, filled with smoke, and raised an eyebrow. "I am surprised that you would think to leave her with _my _family."

"You are a cautious old wolf, Saitou. You've most certainly kept your family longer than I have. And I have not been a man who has ever managed to keep his family safe, neither during the Bakumatsu nor during this era."

Saitou smiled, a cold smirk of an expression. "I do believe you are complimenting me, Battousai. Attempting to curry favor?" He held his hand up to forestall Kenshin's response. "No, I don't need your answer." The older man turned. "A carriage will come at noon. Be sure your woman is ready. I will arrive shortly after that, and we will leave." Saitou tapped his hat. "Until later, Battousai."

Kenshin nodded and watched Saitou leave.

Now all he had to do was convince Kaoru. He sighed. This would not be simple. Not at all. _Breakfast first. I shall make breakfast for Kaoru, and extra in case Sanosuke and Yahiko come._

Kenshin walked to the kitchen and started the fire, then began to chop the ginger and vegetables. As the time passed, he tried to set his mind on how to best convince Kaoru not to follow him while his body worked to create the soup. 

He could hear Kaoru waking just as the soup was ready, so he brought it out along with some rice and pickles. There was exactly one egg that had been left, so he decided to give her that as well. It would be easier to convince her with a proper breakfast.

He hoped.

Kaoru came out, the sleep still in her eyes, and knelt at the table. The two of them ate in an uncomfortable silence, so unlike how they usually ate. Even Kaoru seemed unwilling to bear the silence.

"You don't have any egg?" she asked quietly.

"This lowly one felt that 'twould be enjoyed more by Kaoru-dono."

"Oh. I should give you half."

"No, thank you, Kaoru-dono."

She went back to eating, slowly passing food between her dishes and her mouth.

_I should just tell her. The news will not become easier with time. _"Saitou came earlier."

"Oh." She put her chopsticks down. "So I suppose that means we're going. When?"

"This afternoon."

"I see."

Kenshin let out a bit of a breath. The easy part was over. "You won't be coming with me, Kaoru-dono." She shook her head. "You won't be staying here, either. This lowly one has made arrangements for you to stay with Saitou's family."

"You made arrangements? Unmake them." She picked up her chopsticks and took a bite, obviously deciding that the discussion was closed.

"No. Kaoru-dono will not be safe here, nor would she be safe traveling. 'Twas the only option this lowly one could think of that would keep Kaoru-dono safe."

"Kaoru can take care of herself."

"I disagree."

Kaoru shook her head, placed her chopsticks straight up in her rice, then stood and walked away from the table, mumbling one or two words that sounded like choice profanities. Kenshin stood and followed.

She didn't stop walking until she'd found her way to the shrine in the dojo. She knelt in front of it. Kenshin paused for a moment: was it rage or tears that caused her shoulders to shake so violently?

It didn't matter which. Kenshin knelt beside her. "Please, Kaoru-dono, do as I ask."

"You don't trust me."

Kenshin closed his eyes and considered his answer. If he declared he trusted her, she would demand that he let her come with him. If he told her he didn't trust her, she would feel as though she needed to prove herself. If he told her it was the rest of the world he didn't trust, she'd tell him that the only place she would be safe was with him.

"'Tisn't a matter of trust. 'Tis a request that I make of you. Please, Kaoru-dono."

"Why _should_ I? You want me to go stay with _Saitou's_ family, of all people?"

Once again, there was no answer that would satisfy her, so he would give none. "Please, Kaoru-dono."

"I don't want to be all alone, somewhere I don't know," she said in an almost pleading tone of voice.

_She doesn't want to say no, she wants me to back down. So then, if I do not back down, she will say yes._ "Please."

Her shoulders slumped and her breathing calmed. "How long will you be?"

He smiled. "'Tis expected no more than two weeks."

"My arm will probably be healed by then."

"Yes." His smile widened. "By the time this lowly one returns, Kaoru-dono should be ready to resume teaching Yahiko." _If she's given up on revenge, that is._

"Promise you'll come back?" she asked, her voice a quiet whisper. "If you don't promise, I won't stay anywhere."

"'Tis a promise, Kaoru-dono. On this lowly one's honor, whatever the worth of that may be, this lowly one _will_ return to you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Will you do this lowly one the favor of promising him that you will stay with Saitou's family?"

"I'll go there. I promise that." She sounded bitter and angry, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

"I'll bet his family's rich. I bet I'll look like a serving girl."

Kenshin sighed. "This lowly one will gather your clothing together. Saitou is sending a carriage. All right?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But I guess I don't have a choice. You've already made plans."

Kenshin frowned. Surely there was a way to make this more palatable for her. "Saitou's family was samurai, just as yours was. Perhaps that will make things easier?"

"What, I can look forward to washing heads there? I grew up in the Meiji era, Kenshin."

"Yes, I know, This lowly one just thought that it might remind you of your own family. That it might make things easier. He is sorry to have overstepped his boundaries."

"Hmph. He overstepped them when he made plans."

Kenshin shook his head. Arguing like this was getting him - _them_ - nowhere. He took a deep breath and stood.

_Times like these, one really needs the laundry._

Author's Notes

Okay, not as long as it could have been, considering... but I had writer's block! Every time someone wrote me a review, I tried to write, but nothing. Luckily, this last one worked! Yay!

"Good wives, good mothers" - actual slogan from the Meiji era. Of course, it was WAY after the Kenshin series, I think by 7 or 8 years! 

Washing heads? Actual samurai female thing that they learned to do. Ick. From what I read, sounded like they didn't learn it till they were around 7, which, coincidentally, is around the time the Meiji got in place for Kaoru.

Sosoru: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter too

Jin: Thanks to you, too! Poor Kenshin, pretty much no matter what he says, it's going to be wrong...

incoherence: Yes, that's my thought... Everyone always writes it with HIM wanting the revenge and HER trying to calm him down...

Vash The Stampede: Well, I like happy endings, they're much easier to read (and write)

SvF-BD02-Wedge: Thanks

anima: Thanks to you too...

Menchi-Pie: Yay, finally a review when I could kill my writer's block!

Let's just hope I can do this again soon... *hits self on head* Yes, I _will_ do it again soon. Tomorrow! Or tonight? What time is it? 


End file.
